hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive and catastrophic Atlantic hurricane season, with 22 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 9 major hurricanes forming. The season officially began on June 1, 2017, and ended on November 30, 2017. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by the formation of Tropical Storm Arlene on April 19. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2017 till:30/11/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2017 till:23/04/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:19/06/2017 till:21/06/2017 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:20/06/2017 till:25/06/2017 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:05/07/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:TS text:"Doyle (TS)" from:17/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:C1 text:"Edith (C1)" from:30/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:TS text:"Floyd (TS)" from:07/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Gladys (C2)" from:07/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Harold (C3)" from:17/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Irene (C4)" from:17/08/2017 till:25/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Jose (C1)" barset:break from:30/08/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Katrina (C5)" from:05/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Lonnie (C5)" from:05/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Margot (C3)" from:14/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:TS text:"Nate (TS)" from:15/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Orla (C5)" from:22/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Philippe (C4)" from:04/10/2017 till:11/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Rhonda (C3)" from:07/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Sean (C3)" from:15/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:TS text:"Tammy (TS)" from:25/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:TS text:"Vernon (TS)" barset:break from:05/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:TS text:"Wilma (TS)" from:14/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Arlene' 'Tropical Storm Bret' 'Tropical Storm Cindy' 'Tropical Storm Doyle' 'Hurricane Edith' 'Tropical Storm Floyd' 'Hurricane Gladys' 'Hurricane Harold' 'Hurricane Irene' 'Hurricane Jose' 'Hurricane Katrina' 'Hurricane Lonnie' 'Hurricane Margot' 'Tropical Storm Nate' 'Hurricane Orla' 'Hurricane Philippe' 'Hurricane Rhonda' 'Hurricane Sean' 'Tropical Storm Tammy' 'Tropical Storm Vernon' 'Tropical Storm Wilma' 'Tropical Storm Alpha' Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2017. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. This was the same list used in the 2011 season, with the exceptions of Harold, Lonnie, Margot, and Rhonda, which replaced Harvey, Lee, Maria, and Rina, respectively, and were used for the first time this year. 'Retirement' On April 11, 2018, at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Irene, Katrina, Orla, and Rhonda from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Irma, Katia, Octavia, and Ruby for the 2023 season. Category:Cooper's Atlantic WMHB Seasons